


Cartoon Therapy

by Baby_Bear10



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Bear10/pseuds/Baby_Bear10
Summary: Dr Emile Picani takes on six new patients with varying reasons for needing a therapist and puts forward the idea of a Therapy Group session... whilst he sits in his office flirting with his new assistant.The patients start to form connections that they wouldn't have expected to and the eight of them go on holiday together- because the assistant has two brothers in the group.When something goes wrong and they wake up with superhuman abilities, they must learn to navigate their lives... and a traitor in their midst...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Character(s), Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 4





	Cartoon Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this before on Wattpad. Please don't report either for copyright- I wrote it on wattpad and am now putting it onto ao3 as well.

Emile's POV 

"Dr Picani?" I look to the door. A rather cute young man in sunglasses is standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee in a tray along with an assortment of sugars and mini pots of milk. 

"Do you how do?" I ask, my typical greeting. The man looks confused. 

"My name is Remy Sanders. I'm your new assistant. I didn't know how you have your coffee so I grabbed a bunch of additives." I grin at him as he sets the coffee on my desk. I prepare my coffee how I like it and Remy takes his own cup, sipping through the straw. I insert my own Lilo and Stitch straw into my cup and drink. 

"Remy, could you please fetch my schedule for me? Ooh and a small tray or container." I ask. He leaves the room to find the items, the straw never once leaving his mouth. He seems to really like coffee. He returns quickly, his coffee already nearly gone and I get to work By work I mean putting brightly coloured tape on the tray and loading it up with the various types of sugar. 

Once I'm satisfied with my masterpiece, I look at my schedule for the day. 

"12 am...Virgil Sanders... Nearly the same age as Loge... Anxiety...Wait..." I glance at the sheet of paper in front of me. "Remy," He looks up from his phone with a bored expression at his name. "Didn't you say your last name was Sanders?" He stares at me quizzically. 

"Yeah... Wh- Oh Virge. I found out about the assistant job when I booked him in." That makes sense. 

"I'm not going to be meeting another brother soon as well am I?" I jokingly ask. 

"Yeah, I booked Pat in for Monday afternoon." I look at him, slightly shocked. 

"How many brothers do you have, Remy?" 

"Just the two."

I glance at the clock and notice that I still have an hour until the appointment so I tidy my office and listen to the Frozen 2 soundtrack until I hear a knock on my door. For some reason my heart jumps a little bit when I see Remy's face at the door. 

"Dr Picani? My brother is here to see you." I get up from my chair and poke my head around the door. 

"Helloooooo Nurse!" I say, rather loudly. The kid on the bench outside my office looks shocked, scared and like he's about to make a break for it.

"Now, you must be Virgil! Come on in!" I duck back into my office and get my notebook and pen ready. My younger brother, Logan bought me a new pen recently and it's bright and colourful and I love it. 

Once Virgil has got himself comfortable on the sofa, I make some notes in my notebook based on what was in his file, the little information I've discerned from Remy and the boy's appearance. He's wearing a black and purple hoodie with visible stitching that looks super funky, his hair is an awesome shade of purple, his eyeshadow makes him look an adorable baby panda and he's either wearing white foundation or he has a vitamin D deficiency... or both... 

"Alright! New patient! Do you how do?" 

He gives me the same confused expression as his brother. 

"Alrighty then, I'm Doctor Emile Picani and I'm your new therapist. So, tell me a little bit about yourself, Virgil." He looks very scared. "Aw, don't be scared. I'm here to help you!" 

After glancing about the room awkwardly for a bit, he finally speaks up.

"My name is Virgil. I'm 16 and I'm the youngest of three brothers. I have anxiety and struggle coping with my stress. I like listening to music. My favourite band is Evanescence but I also really My Chemical Romance..." I take notes as he talks.

"Well, Virgil, you really are an emo, aren't you? I bet you love Tim Burton movies, then again, who doesn't?" He grumbles a response. "Can I just say, that is one funky hoodie you've got there! Anyway, the way to coping with your anxiety is understanding what caused it to surface in the first place. It's more than a chemical imbalance in the brain- something usually provokes it. We just need to figure out what provoked your anxiety to sur-"

"My parents." Virgil cuts me right off. Usually I would be annoyed but I'm too intrigued.

"What did they do?" 

"I'm the youngest child. I have two older brothers- though Patton's not much older than me, he's in my year at school- and they're both better than me. I'm not as good as them and my parents are always comparing me. 'Virgil, Remy's in University. Look at how smart he is!' 'Virgil, why can't you be more talkative like Patton?' 'Why can't you try harder at school?' 'Why did you get in a fight? Can't you behave more like your brothers?' 'Why are you so weird? Be more normal.' It's horrible. And I don't make a lot of friends so I have nobody to really talk to an-" He's cut off by the sound of the door to my office opening. 

Remy swoops in and hugs his brother. I smile but then remember that Remy shouldn't be interrupting my sessions.

"Remy, could you please go and get me another cup of coffee?" I ask him. He gets the message and leaves. 

"Well, Virgil. Lots of people feel pressure from their parents and comparing you to your brothers is likely to make you feel bad. My advice here is to not give in to the pressures but maybe try and compromise a little bit. Maybe try a little bit harder in school, join a study group and kill two birds with one stone. But it seems to me that by comparing you to your brothers, your parents are isolating you- kinda like with Elsa in Frozen. Her parents kept her isolated from everyone because she was different and she ended up with no confidence, no friends and being scared of herself and the people around her. She eventually grew to understand that her powers could be used for good and she eventually found her place at the end of Frozen 2. You just need to understand what makes you different, embrace it, and find a group of friends where you can be yourself. Don't conceal. Feel, let it show." 

Virgil stares at me, taking in my words. He looks rather shell shocked.

"Dr Picani... I don't know what to say... You figured it out... completely. Thanks." 

I smile at him encouragingly. 

"Time for you to go, Virgil. I hope this has helped. If you see your brother, can you please ask him to hurry up with the coffee. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep." 

"Sure, Doc." 

Remy arrives not long after, two cups of coffee again. He sits on the sofa and sips his coffee like some sassy character from a tv show. 

"Thank you, Dr Picani." He says.

"Please, call me Emile." 

"Emile, thank you for helping my emo bro. It means a lot. You know, you're gonna love Patton. He likes cartoons as much as you do. He's looking forward to Halloween when loads of themed cartoons come out and he manages to convince Virge to watch them with him." 

I smile at Remy.

"It no problem, Remy. It's my job and I like helping people." 

"I'll drink to that!" He says, sipping his coffee again as if he hadn't been doing that for the past 5 minutes. 


End file.
